Kiss Cam
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: Estaba fastidiado, ya no podía soportar más su estancia en ese lugar mal oliente y en el cual parecían hacinados. Y llego a su limite, cuando la Kiss Cam los enfoco. Maldición. ONE SHOT.


_**Kiss Cam**_

_**-One Shot-**_

Suspiro enojado.

No podía creerlo, estaba sudado, demasiado, maldijo el tener girándulas sudoríparas, ya hasta se había despojado de su camisa de algodón y lo único que lo cubría era su playera de tirantes. Las chicas lo veían con deseo.

Sin contar el maldito sol que se encontraba dándole en la cara, ya hasta su piel le ardía y comenzaba a doler.

Tampoco estaba tomando en cuenta las horas que quedo atorado en el tráfico, de su casa a recogerla, habitualmente no tarda más de 20 minutos, pero ahora, 2 horas quedan cortos. Sin contar la hora y media de ida al estadio, pero aceptaba que eso en parte era su culpa, no le gustaba mezclarse con la gente en el transporte público, aunque si hacia eso estaba seguro que llegarían en media hora.

Bufo.

Y no estaba contando la cifra de tres ceros y un número mayor a seis pero menos a ocho, sólo por dos malditos pedazos de papel que garantizaba su entrada al estadio, no sabía por qué la gente pagaba tanto, lo peor es que los boletos volaron en menos de dos días, tal vez por ser un clásico, y aún seguía sin encontrarle lo interesante de un montón de personas corriendo tras un balón y el porqué era el deporte favorito de la chica a su lado.

No podía olvidar los 40 minutos que estuvieron en la fila, porque claro, el boleto garantiza la entrada al estadio, pero no garantiza una entrada cómoda y lejos de complicaciones. Ese tiempo bajo el sol, sin comer le fueron realmente molestos.

Que fastidio.

En ese momento, los 45 primeros finalizaron, los jugadores entraron por unos túneles, para los verdores y planear las estrategias que aplicarían la otra mitad del partido.

En ese momento, cómo 15 chicas salieron vestidas de animadoras a -según ellas- animar al público.

Bufo por enésima vez en el día, pero tenía que aguantar.

En ese momento lo tomaron del brazo y lo agitaron. Giró su rostro para encontrarse con esos ojos chocolate que tanto amaba, la fina mano de la dama señalo una pantalla el frente del estadio, aproximadamente 5 metros de largo y unos cuantos más de ancho. Esa pantalla los enfocaba, o más bien, los proyectaba, pues una cámara los grababa, sabía perfectamente lo que era "Kiss Cam" esa patética cosa que proyecta parejas para que se besen y listo, no parecía algo más absurdo que eso.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiro antes de negar, pero en ese instante, comiéndose su suspiro, unos labios rozaban los de él, el azabache abrió sus orbes, pero no desaprovecho el momento, tomo la mejilla de la chica con la mano derecha y con la mano izquierda la sostuvo de la nuca, enredando sus dedos con las hebras castañas de ellas.

Profundizo el beso.

Y pensó, tal vez no había sido un mal día.

El sudor lo agobiaba, pero le daba a conocer que a ella no le molestaba ni le importaba que estuviera en mal aspecto. Aparte de que asesinaba con sus ojos a las mujeres que lo miraban.

La piel le ardía, claro, en los próximos días el ardor seguiría ahí, y eso es garantía de que se acordaría de que paso un día más a su lado, un día inolvidable.

El tráfico fue sofocante, pero muy aparte de todo, con ella se comportaría como un caballero siempre, no permitiría que su novia soportara los empujones, gritos, y aventones del transporte público. Aparte le encantaba manejar y que la chica se acercara y besara la comisura de sus labios para regresar a su lugar como si fuera una travesura, el en "venganza" esperaba algún semáforo rojo, estiraba su cinturón para tener más libertad y la besaba apasionadamente cada vez que pisaba el freno, y cabe resaltar que en esa tarde fueron muchas veces.

Fue caro el boleto, pero no le importaría pagar el doble para revivir la escena que hizo su amada, llegar a su casa y verla dormir, prepararle el desayuno para llevárselo a la cama y despertarla con un dulce beso, ella abre los ojos dormilones, lo mira y susurra su nombre, que hermoso se escucha, suspira bajando la vista a la charola, sus orbes se abren a más no poder, cubre su boca con ambas manos, se abalanza a él abrazándolo del cuello y empezando a gritarle al oído cuanto lo amaba, y no era por el regalo que le había hecho, sino por la intensión y la linda sorpresa de encontrarlo ahí, esperando a que se despertará, a que regresar a la realidad.

La fila para pasar tampoco fue inoportuna, pues escuchaba algunos remates por parte de ella a la seguridad para que los dejarán pasar, y no precisamente porque ya se había hartado de estar ahí, sino porque estaba ansiosa de ver el partido.

No, por supuesto que no había sido un mal día, un día a su lado no podía ser malo.

—...Sa-Sasuke— Lo llamo agitada y con voz entrecortada.

— ¿Hm?— Pregunto aún hambriento de sus labios, tanto así que comenzó a lamerlos.

—Me...dejas sin aire—Suspiro separándose un poco más de él.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, las porristas regresaban a sus lugares y los jugadores salían de los túneles

¿Un infinito en un segundo?

Sonrió ladeada mente.

—Tenten...— La llamo acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de su novia—Te quiero.

La chica de cabello peinado ahora en dos trenzas que caían al costado de su cuello sonrió.

—También te quiero Sasuke.

Estaba decidido, se arriesgaría a asistir más a esos partidos y llamar la atención de la famosa "Kiss Cam"

.

.

.

.

X

Hola UuU, un saludo, no, no estaba pérdida ni tampoco de parranda, estoy muy entrada en mis estudios porque estoy en finales de periodo y esto se vuelve un martirio :c

Bueno como había dicho en "Transcribiendo mi propia historia" Hoy -24 de enero- es mi cumpleaños, así que me auto regale un fic de esta linda pareja.

Sí, lo sé, en "Transcribiendo mi propia historia" Los he dejado picados por casi una semana, pero ya casi, el martes es mi último examen y respirare un tiempo, ya tengo pensado la mitad lo juro.

Bueno, gracias por leer y nos leemos en otra historia.

Gracias.


End file.
